A Christmas Carol (1997 film)
| producer = Stan Phillips Andy Heyward Robby London | writer = Jymn Magon | narrator = | starring = Tim Curry Whoopi Goldberg Michael York Ed Asner | music = John Campbell Megan Cavallari | cinematography = | editing = | studio = DIC Productions L.P. | distributor = 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment | released = October 11, 1997 | runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} 'A Christmas Carol' is a 1997 American animated musical film version of the book of the same name by Charles Dickens. It features eight songs and stars Tim Curry, Whoopi Goldberg, Ed Asner, and Michael York. The film also features additional material such as Scrooge's pet bulldog, Debit. The film is nowadays a property of DHX Media, which holds the rights to the DiC Movie Toons, as well as most of DiC's library. Cast * Tim Curry as Ebenezer Scrooge * Whoopi Goldberg as Ghost of Christmas Present * Michael York as Bob Cratchit * Ed Asner as Jacob Marley's Ghost * Frank Welker as Debit * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Cratchit, Ghost of Christmas Past and Fan * Jodi Benson as Belle * Sam Saletta as Boy Scrooge * Jarrad Kritzstein as Tiny Tim * Additional voices: John Garry, Amick Byram, Ian Whitcomb, Joe Lala, David Wagner, Bettina Bush, Jerry Houser, Sam Saletta, Alan Shearman, Jarrad Kritzstein, Cathy Riso, Sidney Miller, Kelly Lester, Anna Mathias and Judy Ovitz. Production The animation was produced overseas by Han Yang Productions. Release The film aired on Nickelodeon on December 8, 2002, as part of the ''Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons. It was released on DVD by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on October 12, 2004. This release lacks bonus material, as well as a main menu. Reception Reviews for the film have been mixed to negative. Colin Jacobson of DVD Movie Guide criticized the film for its "barely living up to Saturday morning standards" animation, lack of subtlety as for its morals, its "forgettable" songs, and the inclusion of Debit, making Scrooge's later transformation "less impressive and surprising, as we can already see a caring side of the man." Some of the "notable" voice cast members were also noted for their "really poor" work. Daniel W. Kelly of DVD Talk also panned the film's new material put to "attract the attention of children", as well as the animation and the songs, the latter of which were compared with the ones in Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol. Scott G. Mignola of Common Sense Media was also thoroughly critical of the film in his review, describing it as "a recipe for disaster." See also * List of ghost films * Adaptations of A Christmas Carol * List of animated feature-length films References External links * Category:1997 films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s musical films Category:American drama films Category:American musical drama films Category:1997 animated films Category:Films based on A Christmas Carol Category:English-language films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:Films based on British novels Category:American independent films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:American Christmas films Category:American films Category:DIC Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:Animated films based on novels Category:1990s American animated films Category:Animated musical films Category:1990s Christmas films Category:1990s independent films